


The only one left

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Dubious Morality, Gay Sex, M/M, Sad smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Ultear, neither Gray nor Lyon know how to cope. Only in each other can they find true solitude and contentment, but it takes a tragedy to show them how important they are to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only one left

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to the wonderful @tobioisbae on Tumblr! Love you, Chris (:

Gray threw his black suit jacket over the back of his settee and fell onto the cushion, wiping his hand over his eyes and letting out a long, shaky breath. This pain in his heart was familiar, and that was how Gray knew that it wouldn't last. Of course, that didn't make it any easier to handle, and if Gray's eyes were not as red and swollen as they were, he knew that he would have begun crying again.

The wall was cold and hard and _real_ , and Gray rested against it in an attempt to cool his racing mind. So much had happened, it was almost surreal. The news of Ultears death had reached him only three days ago, with Meredy visiting him person. Jellal had gone to see Lyon, and the four of them were the only guests at the secret funeral. Despite everything that Ultear had done and who she used to be, Gray knew better than anyone how much she had changed for the better. The fact that they had to hide their grieving saddened him further; Ultear deserved better.

Gray flinched in surprise as the door next to him was opened quickly, but Gray calmed when he realised that only one person besides him had a key to his apartment.

Lyon stood still in the doorway, facing Gray but not speaking. His hand lifted to rub across his face, but fell limply as his body started shaking in agonising sobs.

“Gray.” Lyon's voice cracked, his eyes dull and tearful when he turned his face up to meet Gray's.

It was an instant reaction.

Gray tugged at the lapels of Lyon's suit jacket as Lyon ground his fingertips into Gray's lean back muscles. Their tongues met, cold and desperate and searching, and instead of moans they swallowed each other's fragile sobs. Gray pushed Lyon against the wall, claiming his neck and collarbone as Lyon grabbed Gray's backside, rolling the flesh in his fingers and breathing thickly. When his fingertip brushed Gray's hole from inside his clothing, Gray pulled back. He searched Lyon's face slowly, with its blotchy complexion and chapped, swollen lips, and realised that Lyon needed this. Gray nodded his consent, and Lyon swiftly pushed Gray's trousers to the ankles.

“Lyon, do you want me to prep? Are you okay enough to-”

“Shut up!” Lyon grabbed Gray's face hard and forced their mouths together again. Gray was stunned at the aggression, but when he felt a dampness across his cheeks that had not fallen from his eyes, Gray understood. Lyon had always found it difficult to deal with grief, and he needed to work his emotions out in a positive way. Whether a quick a messy romp with his oldest friend could be deemed 'positive', Gray wasn't sure. But when he realised that Lyon's hands were shaking, Gray found that he didn't really care either way.

“Ahggh!” Lyon pushed a finger into Gray, un-lubed and freezing in temperature, and Gray howled at the pain.

Even when his senses were dampened with emotion, Lyon knew he had done wrong. “I'm sorry, Gray. Suck these.” Lyont thrust his clean hand at Gray's face, who hesitantly popped the digits into his mouth and lapped his tongue around them. Lyon hummed at the wet warmth, and Gray couldn't help but suck harder when Lyon's lips curled up into something that wasn't a grimace. That was a start, at least.

Lyon pulled his finger from Gray's ass and replaced it with his saliva soaked hand. Gray groaned in approval at how much better it felt, and Lyon wasted no time in thrusting him open.

Having a body pressed against him felt nice, and knowing that it was Lyon's made it more... intimate, somehow. Gray knew that, had it been anyone else, this situation would have made him feel worse. But Lyon was his family, the only one he had left. They both craved contact and love, but had no one to give or receive either from. No one, that is, except from each other. Gray leant forward and kissed Lyon sweetly on the corner of his mouth.

“How far do you want to take it today?” Gray whispered, and Lyon's eyes- now lust-blown and dry- seemed to fall back into reality. The movement of his hand stopped, and he actually _looked_ at Gray.

“As far as I can.” Lyon's answer was honest, raw. Gray felt his heart beat erratically in both desire and sorrow; Lyon should never look this frail, it didn't suit his usual arrogant persona that Gray would reluctantly admit that he missed.

Gray scraped his fingernails along Lyon's jaw, and Lyon inclined his head into the touch, eyelids fluttering shut. “We'll go as far as you need.”

Lyon's eyes opened, his expression serene. “What if I need-”

“ _As far as you need._ ” Gray emphasised, thrusting his ass back against Lyon's fingers. Lyon nodded, picking up on his previous rhythm and resting his other hand on Gray's hips, supporting him. When Lyon curled his index finger and Gray saw stars, he was suddenly very grateful of Lyon's steadying grip.

“Add another.” Gray instructed, and instantly he felt more pressure force itself inside of him. It ached, and Gray knew that the preparation should be done more slowly than this, but Gray wanted the pain. He craved the burn; it made him feel alive.

“I don't know how much longer I can...” Lyon's voice was urgent, his hand moving to clutch around Gray's. He lead it to his trousers, where the fabric was strained and moist. Gray rubbed his thumb over the damp area, and Lyon hissed into his hair.

Hungrily, Gray tugged Lyon's trousers off and pulled aggressively at his tie until Lyon was wearing nothing but boxers. Gray planted tender kisses along Lyon's guild symbol, taking the nipple under it into his mouth and suckling intently.

“Oh- oh _God_!” Lyon moaned, his fingers leaving Gray with an obscene 'pop'. He unbuttoned Gray's shirt and slid it from his shoulders, sensually feeling his way over Gray's muscles, who shivered in response.

There was a moment of awkward silence where the pair merely clung to each other, with every other motion stopped. Gray simply trailed his fingers over Lyon's trembling body, listening to the shallow breath and wishing he could do something to ease the pain in Lyon's heart. He knew that, first, he had to mend himself; it was an easier notion in his head, and in reality he had no idea how long it would take.

Suddenly, Lyon's strong hands had Gray around the waist and spun him around. “Lyon, what the hell do you think you're-”

“Bend over.” Lyon's voice was low, dangerous. For once, Gray didn't argue. He bent, clutched the back of his settee and waited. The pain was intense. Lyon didn't relent, just forced himself inside Gray until their bodies were flush against each other. Gray bit down on the chair, his screams muffled in the fabric. This level of unadulterated reality was something he needed to feel in his heart. It was a pain he could control, unlike the one in his mind, and that left him feeling empowered; if he could handle this, he would deal with the loss of his friend, given time.

“Move.” Gray panted. The pace Lyon set was erratic. He pounded into Gray until the settee moved with the force of the thrusts, and Gray's legs felt as though they would give in with the weight of being filled completely. Lyon snaked one hand around Gray's middle and fisted the other one in Gray's hair, forcing him to comply to Lyon's every need. Gray did so more than happily, meeting Lyon's thrusts with his own powerful grinding. The angle was perfect, and Lyon rammed Gray's prostrate with each desperate snap of his hips.

Lyon's voice was surprising soft, his lips warm against Gray's ear. “I'm not going to last long.”

“That's fine.” Gray placed one hand around his leaking member as he felt the muscles in his stomach tense. A few well-placed thrusts later and Gray felt a wet warmth spread from inside him, and Lyon's cry being bit in his shoulder-blade. Gray cried out in pain, but knew that the sensual bite was the reason his own orgasm came crashing down on him. Lyon's hand covered Gray's, and together they milked the shrinking cock dry.

As soon as Gray's body had stopped trembling, Lyon pulled out. He walked to the front of the settee and slumped into it, his head falling into his hands as his shoulders shook. Gray limped to Lyon's side and wrapped one arm around him, using the other to rub soothing circles into Lyon's knee. Lyon moved so that he could rest fully against Gray's chest, and Gray was surprised by how pleasant the position was for him.

He continued to hold Lyon until his sobs turned to soft snores, and then all through the night until the break of morning.

 


End file.
